Shuffle
by SlashAddict4Life
Summary: A collection of Harry/AnyMale one-shots inspired by my iPhone's song collection placed on shuffle. Details at the beginning of each chapter. This will be SLASH any other warnings will be mentioned with every new chapter.
1. Hey Jude HPDW

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Dean Winchester.

Song: "Hey Jude." The Beatles.

Warnings: Mpreg.

* * *

A soft newborn cry echoed through the night, waking the sleeping couple on the bed.

A groan came from the bed and a messy head of long black curles appeared.

"I got it, babe." Another head appeared as it's owner slowly got up.

Barefoot he badded across the room from the bed to the small bassinet that occupied the little noise maker.

He shivered slightly, his sleeping pant not helping with the nights chill.

"Hello, little darlin'." He reached down and picked up the wailing newborn.

"Don't cry baby girl." He hugged the small body to his chest and started to sway. "I got you."

"Dean." A soft voice made him turn towards the bed to find his lover slowly siting up.

"Don't move, Har." Dean moved back to the bed. "You're still tired and sore from giving birth."

He sat on the edge of the bed leaning against the headboard.

"I think she's hungry." He caressed her soft plumb cheek and watched her open her mouth, searching for food. Making her parents smile and coo at her.

Harry raised his arms to take the offered baby from his husband, unbuttoning the matching shirt of his husbands sleeping pants.

As soon as he pressed the little seeking mouth to his swollen nipple she latched on and started to nurse.

"Not so hard, Mary Jo." Harry wiced, looking at his little baby.

Dean chuckled and kissed him when he raised his head to glare at him.

"Not fair." Harry grumbled against his lips, prompting another chuckle from Dean who gave him another peck before bending down to kiss his baby's forehead.

"We did good." Harry raised his head to look at Dean, who only had eyes for the little baby. Awe filling his features.

"Yeah, we did." Harry said resting his head against Dean's shoulder.

They spent the rest of the feed in silence until the baby finished and was handed to Dean to burp.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Dean got up from his place against the headboard. "I'll take care of the rest." He gave him one last kiss before moving closer to the bassinet.

Harry didn't go back to sleep.

He laid back on the bed, watching Dean cradling little Mary Jo to his chest, swaying softly and singing to her quitly with a smile on his face.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder."_

They didn't notice the four transparent figures looking over them from the shadowed corner. Two men and two women smiling at their sons and new born granddaughter.

_Hey Jude..._


	2. Hiding My Heart Away TSHP

I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Tony Stark.

Song: Hiding My Heart Away By Adele.

* * *

It was purely accidental the first time Harry met Tony.

As usual for him, he was riding the elevator down from his penthouse suite to his morning shift at the hospital, when for the first time ever the elevator doors opened on the floor below.

He raised his head in surprise and he was met with the disheveled sexiness of the man in front of him. His dark brown hair was messier than his when it used to be short and he looked to be in his late twenties.

What Harry didn't notice about the man before he entered, was that he was checking him out from behind his dark sunglasses.

Tony was sneaking out of last nights party when the elevator doors opened to reveal the most beautiful person he's seen yet. With shoulder length raven hair and the brightest green eyes ever. He was obviously a doctor from the scrubs he's wearing under his coat, and because he was heading down it's safe to assume that he lived in the penthouse suite, since it was the only floor above them.

They stood side by side for a second before Tony turned towards him lifting his sunglasses to rest on his head.

"Hi."

"Hello." Harry turned towards him slightly and gave him a smile.

Tony would not accept that. So he extended his hand.

"Tony."

Harry shook his hand and blushed when Tony kissed the back of his.

"A pleasure, I'm Harry."

"Oh believe me beautiful the pleasure is all mine."

They walked out off the elevator together, Tony stopped him before he could leave.

"How about I take you out to dinner?"

Harry was about to answer but his beeper went off to signal an emergency, making him hurry to the door.

"Sorry I have to go, but sure anytime." Tony stood there and just watched the petite man as he waved and left.

* * *

"Dr. Harry Evans please report to the reception area. Dr. Harry Evans."

Well, Harry would be lying if he said that he expected this.

When he made his way to see why they called him to the reception area instead of paging him like they normally do.

In the middle of the reception area stood a less disheveled Tony with a huge bouquet of red roses in his hands and the same smirk.

"This is a surprise." Harry said as he moved closer to the billionaire. "I wasn't expecting this to be honest."

Tony handed him the roses and a kiss on the cheek. Loving the way how Harry blushed.

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy for me to invite you to diner." He gave him a smile that made him blush darker.

"Then it's a good thing that you found me." Harry smiled at him.

From that day they started to date and have fun.

After the fourth date they went to Harry's penthouse and Tony spent the night for the first time.

The next morning Harry woke up alone in bed. He told himself not to cry. He told himself that he should have seen this coming, it wasn't the first time.

He was about to get up and shower when the door opened and entered a half-naked Tony with a tray in his hands. As soon as his eyes met Harry's, he place the tray on the side table and went to hug him.

Harry hadn't realized that he was crying until Tony brushed them away with his thumps.

"hush, what's wrong beautiful?" Tony looked down at the tearful green eyes.

"I thought you left." Harry murmured looking away from him.

"Awe beautiful." Tony pecked him on the lips a couple of times. "And why would I do that, when I have your gorgeous self?"

Harry shrugged looking away, making Tony turn his head and look at him closely. Tony internally sighed at the lost look in his lovers eyes and told himself that it was a talk for a later date. He lent down and kissed him again this time more passionately. His large hand wrapped around Harry's slim waist and pulled him closer and up, making the smaller male wrap his arm around Tony's neck and his legs around his waist.

Tony moved closer to the bed and dropped his precious cargo on it before laying on top of him to have a repeat of last night.

Their breakfast remained forgotten for the next couple of hours.

* * *

I'm gonna make a poll on my profile for you guys. I'll choose the song and you choose the pairing.

Hope you liked this.

Peace :)


End file.
